Sleephunting Law
I. DEFINITION OF SLEEPHUNTING A. Sleephunting is when an aisling uses his or her skill(s) and/or secret(s) while being unconscious of his or her actions. B. Sleepwalking is when an aisling is walking while unconscious of his or her actions. II. PROCEDURES You must believe in wisdom throughout the procedure (("Believe in wisdom" must be set to "ON" under settings - F4)) For ALL REQUIRED memories, the subject must be identified ((the name must be over the sleephunter's head (place the mouse cursor over the sleephunter) and the chat box must be open in the non-minimized view)). The official must also collect a journal of the case. ((ALT + J to start/stop recording)) Journals must start before any evidence is collected and end after banishment has occured. i. FULL COMMUNICATION PROCEDURE Judicial officials must collect a separate memory ((screenshot)) of the following in progressive order: 1) The suspected sleephunter using skill(s) and/or secret(s) or walking. 2) The sleephunting question* asked aloud as it is being asked ((the word bubble is still in the air)) -Wait 8 minutes ((1 real life minute))- 3) The suspected sleephunter using skill(s) and/or secret(s) or walking again. 4) The sleephunting question* asked in whispers as it is being asked ((the question is still in the top announcement bar)). If the suspect cannot hear your whisper ((whisper function is disabled)), then you must repeat step #2 (above) before continuing to step 5. -Wait 8 minutes ((1 real life minute))- 5) The suspected sleephunter using skill(s) and/or secret(s) or walking again. ((The whispered question from step 4 can no longer be in the orange bar in this memory.)) *Sleephunting Question: "Name, are you Sleephunting?" *Applies to sleephunting and sleepwalking See ii. Limited Communication Procedure and iii. Additional Procedures for exceptions and possible further requirements Once the memory for step five has been collected, the procedure is concluded. Should the aisling awaken after this point, as long as all the required evidence has been collected, it will be at the investigating official's discretion whether to follow through with the punishment or not. After banishment has occured the journal will be concluded. The investigating official must review the evidence prior to fullfilling or warranting any punishment for this crime. If evidence is missing or flawed, It is the responsibility of that official to go back and collect proper memories. NOTE: Banishment is not the final/only punishment for sleephunting unless the case is found insufficient for further punishment. All cases will be reviewed prior to punishment as described by Political Power Mandate IV. ii. LIMITED COMMUNICATION PROCEDURES When communication to a suspect is not possible, the aisling must be sent a single warning letter. If the aisling has not stopped nor responded to this letter within sixteen minutes ((two terran minutes)), (s)he must be banished accordingly. Memories must show; 1) The suspected sleephunter using skills and/or secrets or walking. 2) A letter being sent; body and subject must contain the Sleephunting question. 3) After 16 minutes ((2 minutes)), the suspected sleephunter using skills and/or secrets or walking. iii. ADDITIONAL PROCEDURES a) Memories must show the aisling's citizenship if not within Mileth Territories. b) In sleepwalking cases; two memories are required for steps one, three, and five; they are required to show that the aisling is moving to different locations. c) Alternatively, two memories of Sense detections may be used in place of steps one, three and five in the Full Communication Procedure to show decrease in willpower. ((In cases where an aisling is acting as a "Mana Battery" (An aisling on which another aisling casts "Puinneag Spiorad" or any other variations of that spell), They are not to be convicted of sleephunting)). III. DETERMINING GUILT In all cases of sleephunting the proof of the passage of time ((2 Terran minutes)) is not required to come to a guilty verdict. If the evidence is not exactly as the procedure states, a Judge, or equivalent, may determine guilt. A superior official may determine if the investigating official merits punishment defined by the 'Official Misconduct Act'. IV. PUNISHMENT Those found sleephunting shall have their case reviewed as defined by the Political Power Mandate in Mileth law. At the conclusion of said review, if guilt is established (as per this law) the aisling shall receive the punishment prescribed in Mileth Criminal Code. Any individual who is charged with sleephunting will not be entitled to a trial based on that charge. Sleephunting charges will remain active for an additional deoch after the due for pardon date of the prescribed punishment. Anyone found sleephunting again within Mileth's jurisdiction while their initial charge(s) are still active will be exiled for one deoch, and that charge will then remain active indefinitely. Every additional case of sleephunting while such charges are active results in another one deoch exile for sleephunting. A judge may deactivate a sleephunting charge after 3 Deochs. Note: A judge may forgive punishment for new aislings if (s)he believes the aisling was unaware his/her actions were illegal. Master aislings and those with sleephunting arrests are excluded.